


Revenge is a Bitch

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hatred, Murder, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Fictional me and my ghost friend Melissa fight back against the abuse from the mental ward staff.





	Revenge is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course a lot more dramatic than my stay was and I didn't actually murder anyone, but I did suffer psychological abuse and do have PTSD because of it. This is what my PTSD driven anger came up with and it felt good actually being able to seriously harm the characters instead of real people and going to prison. Because trust me...there were times there that I felt like it. And it was only 12 days.
> 
> Also the ** are my unspoken thoughts
> 
> Enjoy if that's possible!

The waiting room was innocent enough. White walls, a TV showing Paw Patrol, a round wooden table, and some chairs. A staff member came in with a packet of papers for my parents to sign. After several minutes of talking and signing papers, we waited. And waited...for at least 3 hours.

**God, I wish they'd hurry up! I'm gonna be stuck here anyway, so just get on with it.**

After a bit more time, they finally came and escorted me to the security guards who then took me to the ward. Before entering the dark, looming building, I looked to my left and saw my distressed parents sitting in a different room, separated from us by only a few inches of brick. I was led inside to a lobby type of room. The walls were off white, the paint chipping off of them. The carpet looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months, and there were old wooden desks with chairs on either side of the room. They left me for the ward staff to deal with. One of the teenage boys came up to me and whispered so the staff couldn't hear him.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare. Try not to lose your sanity."

I felt my stomach drop as he scampered away. One of the nurses let me to the room I was to call mine. I stayed in my clothes and laid down on the hole ridden plastic mattress and the off colored sheet.

**This place is really gross. Do they ever do laundry around here?**

A few minutes later a different nurse came in and gave me my nighttime medication. She smiled as she walked out.

"Sleep tight."

She left the door cracked just enough to let some light shine through. I waited a few minutes before getting up and exploring the little room. There was a small bathroom covered by an old curtain on the left side almost right next to the door. I opened the curtain to reveal a moldy shower and a toilet. I closed the curtain in disgust and walked to the sink that was right next to the bathroom. I looked up into the mirror to see a disheveled girl.

**Damn. I knew I looked bad, but this is a tad ridiculous.**

I went over to the bookshelf which was to the right of the door, just out of the way of the light. There was an unopened toothbrush, toothpaste, and a 3 day set of gowns. They were clean, but they looked really old. They were faded white with faded black dots on them. Some had questionable stains. I walked away and went to the window, running my fingers over the cold, smooth surface. I peered out and saw a pond, black as the sky. It was the new moon so there wasn't any light except for the outside flood lights on the second psych ward across the pond. As I looked to my left I could see a thick line of trees, to my right, an almost empty parking lot, below me was a bulky air conditioning unit. We had to be on the 3rd floor at least. I caught a glimpse of red through the trees.

**There's nothing. It's all in your head. That's why you're here remember?**

I walked over and laid back down on my bed. My head started to spin and I closed my eyes.

The next morning I heard three slow, drawn out knocks on my door and a young looking man in red scrubs peeked in. His voice wasn't dark or even that deep, so nothing really seemed off this morning. Yet anyway.

"Good morning, time for morning vitals."

He left swiftly and I walked into the lobby after changing into a gown and socks. Everyone was lined up waiting to be hooked up to the machine for a minute then released to the counter for any morning medication. I sat down and everything seemed fine until I got to the counter. She handed each of us a cup with what I assumed was water and a cup with our medication. I took it, though the water seemed off. There was a slight orange tint to it.

**I swear to god if that's rust....

I looked up in slight disgust and read her name tag.**

"Uh, is your water clean, Rachel?"

She just smiled and took them back.

"Our water is just fine, sweetie. Go get in line so you can go to breakfast."

I sighed and followed the other teens to the cafeteria.We were led down a few hallways where everything was so white....actually I can't even say that. More like old parchment white. The lights were dim, but so far didn't seem like they'd go out at any minute. It smelled musty and as we passed by one of the staff room doors, there was a hint of rot. I held my breath until we turned down the last hallway and into the cafeteria. Which thankfully wasn't long. We got in line with a tray and were given stale toast with something that resembled jelly, a carton of orange juice which was surprisingly still in date, and some kind of sausage. I sat down next to a quiet girl and took a bite of the meat. It was weird, but not horrible. The jelly though was horrid. Almost rancid. She ate silently, staring at her plate. I looked over and quietly muttered to her.

"What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke or something?"

She turned her head, looking dead inside and sighed softly.

"It's better if you don't ask questions. The less you know the better off you are."

She turned back to her tray and finished eating. I drank the juice which was what you'd expect orange juice to taste like, thankfully, and threw the rest of it in the trash. Including the styrofoam tray and plastic silverware. Guess they didn't want to bother with dishes. Once everyone was done, one of the teens wiped down the tables and we all walked down to the school room. The basement was also dim, but the lights seemed to work just fine. Chairs with attached desks were in five rows of four. There was a blackboard behind the teacher's desk, and the window behind the desks was covered up by blackout curtains. Everyone turned to talk to the person next to them until the teacher came in. He was average height, somewhat bulky, and his hair was slicked back. He wore a black suit with a red tie. No white, just black and red. Everyone shut up and turned back to face the front. I sat quietly, confused and anxious.

**What is going on at the place?**

He handed each of us a thick packet, which included math, science, social studies, and English.

"Work on that until class is over. No talking or there will be consequences."

I headed his warning and did as much as I could from every section. Most of it was easy, but there was just so much of each subject. The whole room was dead silent for almost an hour until someone in the back started to whisper to their neighbor. The teacher got up and raked a fork down the blackboard causing almost everyone to cover their ears.

**What the fuck? Seriously?**

He sat back down and folded his hands.

"The next one who talks will be sent out. That is your final warning."

No one else spoke for the rest of the class. Eventually they took us outside. A tall, black, spiked fence surrounded us. Outside of that fence to the right was another thick line of trees. In front was a guard like tower with the American flag flying on it's post.

**Land of the free, my ass.**

Behind me was another section of the building. All the guys went and played basketball on the court, while all the girls sat on the only bench there was under a lone tree. I went and stood in the corner where a broken down swing set stood and stared into the dark tree line. For a split second I swore I saw that red light again.

**No, seriously, there's nothing there. Stop it. I'm not kidding.**

I kept staring until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see a woman dressed in what looked like a newer version of our gowns, and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Whatever you do, don't let them take you into the room with the blue splattered door."

I stared at her seriously starting to question my sanity as if I wasn't already doing that. I looked around and only a few girls had waved to her. I lowered my voice.

"Why? And what is this red light I keep seeing?"

She laid down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"If you must know I'll take you there tonight when the halls are all empty. Don't worry about the light, it can't harm you."

Before I even opened my mouth to say something, she slowly sank into the ground until she was gone. One of the girls came over and looked at the ground with me.

"That's Melissa. She's one of the girls that died here a few years ago. Only a few of us can see her, and if the nurses find out we're talking to a dead girl, they'll put us in straight jackets for sure. They can't see her."

And just like that, she walked back to the bench and giggled with her friends. I went back and picked a flower off a branch that had snaked its way through the fence. It wasn't huge, but I felt connected to it. I put it in one of the inside pockets I found in the gown and followed everyone inside. We went back to the cafeteria and had lunch before going back to our ward.

"Everyone back to your rooms."

The teens all went back in their rooms, and most had a roommate except for me. I walked in and grabbed one of the books off the shelf they had left earlier before sitting on my bed and started reading. I was maybe halfway through the book when I drifted off to sleep. It must have been at least 5 hours because when I woke up the sky was starting to glow orange and red.

**The sunset is so beautiful.**

One of the male nurses came in and ushered me to the community room.

"Listen up! Sit down, we're going to listen to some music."

A few teens already looked slightly panicked and I sat down confused. He turned on the radio and the music that came from it sent a chill down my spine. Horrified screams of both men and women came through the speakers with eerie music playing softly in the background.

"The people who leave will most definitely regret their choice."

He gave an eerie smile and set a timer for 10 minutes.

"I'm going to sit over here, so I'll be able to see everyone who leaves."

I was pulling my hair out not even three minutes in, a few teens ran out of the room trying to make it stop, and the others were either trying to rip off their ears or they just stared blankly at the ceiling.

**Just fucking kill me....**

I felt the familiar hand on my shoulder but didn't dare turn around. Melissa whispered right into my ear.

"Four more minutes of hell and then everyone will go to bed. I'll take you to the room and make sure no one can see you..."

When she spoke to me, I heard nothing but her voice.

"Three..."

Each minute seemed like only a second.

"Two..."

I let my gaze float up to the ceiling.

"One..."

She vanished as the timer went off and the nurse turned the horrid music off.

He grinned, apparently proud of himself.

"Everyone go to bed!"

No one argued and we ran to our rooms, shaken, angry, anxious, but also just...emotionless at the same time. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and put on a clean gown. I pretended to sleep while the staff made their rounds. I heard muffled screams as those who ran out sounded like they were being dragged across the carpet.

**What is this...why...these people are fucking sick.**

Melissa came back with another spirit, which I assumed to be her friend.

"It's time. My friend, Jamie will fill in for you so they don't suspect anything."

I scratched my neck.

"I thought they couldn't see you guys, though."

Melissa smiled slightly.

"Well, you see, she's a shapeshifter so she'll turn into a human form. They don't check to see who it is as long as it's someone. They only care about that in the morning."

I turned to face the wall as someone walked by the cracked door and whispered even quieter.

"How am I going to get out of here without being seen?"

She grabbed both of my shoulders and handed me a flower.

"Eat this, and no one will be able to detect you."

I stared at it for a moment before forcing the bitter petals down. I started feeling really light. Almost static like.

"There, now we need to get going. We have an hour before it wears off."

I got up and followed her out of the room, past the nurses, and through the locked door. She led me down to the blue splattered door and the smell of rot hit me again.

"God, what is that?"

She looked at me sadly and led me inside. There were the four teens that ran, strapped to metal tables. They were paralyzed but still able to feel every cut the nurses made. Tears ran down their faces as their skin was peeled off and blood poured onto the tarp under them. I nearly threw up at the sight.

"Why? Why are they doing this?"

She wrapped her arm around me.

"They use the ones who misbehave as donors. All the organs they can harvest, including the skin are very useful. They get money from it, so why wouldn't they?"

I broke down quietly and hid my face in my hands.

"They can't get away with this."

Melissa smiled and picked up a scalpel.

"Here, you take one too."

I grabbed the handle and looked at her.

"Wait...are we..."

She nodded.

"Yes."

I went over to one of the nurse's and cut open both of his ankles, sending him into a screaming pile on the floor.

"Ashley, what the fuck did you do? I thought we were in this together!"

The other nurse lost her shit and tried to find the sutures, but Melissa had hidden them just before I made my move.

"I didn't do anything!"

I laughed softly and cut down his spine.

You'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again, you little bastard.

I crawled in front of him and slit his throat. Meanwhile Melissa had made quick work of the female nurse. I walked over and smirked as the invisibility wore off.

"Buh-bye, bitch."

I got up only to be greeted by the other staff members trying to make me their next victim. Melissa grabbed a gun she found on the counter and shot each of them through the heart. I finished off the job with a quick slice to the femoral artery and let them bleed out.

I was covered in blood, but I walked back to my room to take a shower, proud of what I had done. Melissa helped everyone out of the building and I followed suit after I put my other clothes on. It was dark out now. I glanced into the trees again and a red figure emerged from the tree line. I walked over to it. Melissa ran over and hugged the figure.

"Dad, I missed you!"

The red figure slowly gained normal color and smiled.

"I missed you too, Melissa. And I'm very proud of you for saving who you could."

I hugged her tightly.

"She's been wonderful. But I suppose I have to go home now."

Her father held out his hand.

"Your parents...your parents are dead. They died shortly after they left in a gas station explosion."

I stared into the black pond. He patted my shoulder.

"You're welcome to come stay with us. We may be ghosts, but as you've seen we can take human form."

I nodded and followed them into the forest to their beautiful home. It looked like it only belonged in fairy tales, but it was real. I stepped inside and was taken by the void into their world.


End file.
